The purposes of this study are to evaluate the effect of 25 mg doses of inhaled, nebulized L-808065 given once daily for four days on antigen-induced early and late airway responses in mild asthmatics, and to assess the tolerability of 25 mg doses of inhaled, nebulized L-808065 given once daily for four days in adult patients with mild asthma.